


Quietly

by orphan_account



Series: Glimpse [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy, they're totally and completely in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Albus feels as if probably everything about Scorpius is endearing, but especially his shoulder-length blond hair.





	

The seventh year at Hogwarts was currently in action, bringing stress and anxiety with it. Albus had heard James’ nasty tales of his NEWT exams and his nonstop studying, but chose not to worry. That is, until everyone around him seemed to fall into a pit of nonstop studying despair themselves, including his boyfriend of almost two years. Albus took it upon himself to then study alongside said boyfriend, however distracted he might become after a few hours time.

There were many long days and nights spent studying relentlessly for hours on end, with little to no complaint. Tonight was not one of those nights. In fact, Albus and Scorpius had decided to not study at all today, though they knew homework would be a bitch to catch up with tomorrow.

It was a calm night in the Slytherin common room, with rain pattering lightly on the windows outside and a quiet murmur of talking, but nothing too loud to be disturbing. The two boys sat together on the long, old, and comfy green couch right in front of the fireplace. Albus listened to the rain, and the murmur, and the crackling of the fire, and he felt his head against his boyfriend’s thigh, and he figured he must be in his own little world where everything was perfect. He smiled goofily to himself.

Scorpius on the other hand, was sitting upright on the far right end of the couch, peacefully reading some book or another that he had bought during their last trip to Hogsmeade. In fact, Scorpius and Albus had only gone to Hogsmeade _for_ that book, then coming back to the castle immediately to study.

Albus lay flat on his back, his head making a pillow out of his boyrfriend’s right thigh, his knees bent, and a book clutched between his own hands. It was one of Scorp’s, a book to do with the history of the Dark Arts and it was utterly fascinating. Albus would only lift it over his head to read it when he got truly bored though, which rarely happened and came in short moments. He prefered to watch Scorpius, or close his eyes and listen to his surroundings, but mostly watch Scorpius.

Said boy was hunched over where his book lay in his lap, scanning the words and occasionally tossing a strand of Albus’ dark hair out of the way in order to read more clearly. In this instance, Scorpius had removed the silky hair from his page, flopping it back onto Albus’ head and running his hand slowly through the entirety of it. Albus paused what he was doing, closing his book over his stomach and peering up at his boyfriend.

The two boys really had grown up through the years. Scorpius' hair was longer now, but still just as blond and still just as beautiful. It was about shoulder length and had a nice wave to it, and Albus found it impossibly endearing.

His tan fingers reach up to pull on the bright strands, releasing some of them from their prison behind Scorpius’ ear. Pure blue eyes move from book to Albus’ own grassy green eyes and they stare at each other openly for a moment.

“Your hair has gotten longer.” Albus softly says, his voice not a whisper but very close to one. His fingers play idly with the ends of the other boy’s hair.

“Has it?” Scorpius asks with his voice just as soft as he turns his book face down and places it over his left thigh. He looks down, twisting his hair once around his own finger playfully. “I haven’t been worried about it much, this year.”

Albus continues to play and pull at the sparkling blond strands, and he feels himself entranced, mesmerized, and utterly full of adoration. Scorpius quickly becomes self-conscious with Albus’ lack of verbal response.

“Should I cut it off?” He asks timidly. This snaps Albus out of his daze.

“ _What?_ Of course not! Well… I-I mean if you want to I can’t stop you, but I like it this way.” He mumbles as he looks away somewhat disappointed.

“Oh, really?” Scorp breaths out, an almost sigh of relief.

“Especially when you put it up in that half little bun-ponytail thing when we’re studying, makes me want to do more than just snog you across the library table, if you know what I mean.” Albus brightens up, winking playfully as he drops his hand from the blond hair. Scorpius’ face turns a faint shade of pink and he shakes his head in good-natured exasperation.

“Your eyes do that to me.” Scorpius is saying before can stop himself. Albus’ smile quickly widens as he moves his eyebrows up and down waggishly.

“ ‘That the reason you won’t look up from your books half the time you’re answering me? Come on, be honest.” He snickers, watching as his boyfriend’s cheeks go red and a pale hand attempts to cover it up.

“Can’t hide from me.” Albus sings, his fingers wrapping gently around Scorpius’ wrist and prying his hand from his face. They both smile at each other before Albus licks his lips and Scorpius kisses him quick and sweet.

“Scorp, you really are brilliant, completely blinding... ” Albus says, his voice now entirely a whisper and he speaks the words in a breathy sort of trance. Their eyes meet and they’re serious.

“I love you, Albus.” Scorpius whispers back, his face coming closer than before in order to be sure that only Albus receives his love. Only Albus can hear.

“I love you too.” he smiles, his hand gently pushing against the back of Scorpius’ neck so that their lips can briefly meet again.

“Now that that’s settled,” Scorpius says a bit louder, breaking their small and incredibly nice moment, “shall we run to bed? My eyesight has been blurry the past half an hour, honestly.”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Albus smiles, stretching mildly before lifting himself off of Scorp’s leg.

They take their books and return peacefully to their dorms, bumping shoulders and walking hand and hand past the few uncaring people still in the common room.

**Author's Note:**

> they love each other very much i love them 
> 
> thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it


End file.
